MCSM: True Home
by TheCloudsInTheSky
Summary: Rated T for swearing. After being the victim of a car accident, I find myself in a game called Minecraft: Story Mode. Now I'm on the journey to defeat the Wither Storm with Jesse, Axel, Olivia, Petra, and Lukas. Contrary to popular belief, being in a story isn't as fun as it seems.
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own MCSM**

 **This is my first ever fanfic so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I will actually be making this while watching videos of MCSM because pausing the game and then writing would be a pain. I will watch multiple YouTubers while making this.** **Of course, there will be spoilers! If you haven't played the game, you should before reading this, but I'm not the one who controls you, so read away if you so please!**

 **One more thing. If you hate puns, back away now.**

 **Edited for good reasons.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Meeting**

* * *

 **The girls POV**

* * *

I died.

That's what flashes through your head over and over when you are hit by a speeding car, right? And if it's a large truck, which is bigger than you are, then you definitely should be dead. There is nothing to it. You are _dead._

But here I am. Lying on what feels like grass (although it feels more like needles being pushed into my skin. Really, how does one sit on grass without feeling like needles are pushing into your skin?). I feel like I've had been stabbed multiple times and was set on fire more than once. It apparently hurts to have your body ran over. Who knew? (that was sarcasm for you who don't know)

I was just crossing the street to get back to my apartment so I could finally play that final episode of MCSM. And then, out of absolutely nowhere, some idiot driver thinks they can drive when it's a red light. What a beautiful world we live in. The future is definitely bright.

I open my eyes. My vision is extremely hazy and I see something. I groan and close them shut again when the bright light that is the sun shines in my face.

Wait.

Was that just my eyes playing tricks on me or did the sun look like a square? I force open my eyes -which I recommend when your eyes hurt- and look straight into the sun - which I also recommend you don't ever do- and see something I would have rather not seen. The sun is a perfect square, and all the clouds are the same. I tilt my head slightly and see the trees and ground look like blocks as well. This... Is this Minecraft? No... It can't be. Minecraft is a game, and nothing more. And then out of nowhere, I hear the sound of a female voice.

 **I quite disagree.**

I nearly jump up to my feet. The hell?

 **Surprised** **?**

It's... coming from inside my head?

 **You bet. Names Kyla! Nice ta meetcha!**

Alright, I think I went insane.

 **Hey! Just because I am a creepy voice in your head that talks doesn't mean anything!**

I try to calm down, which doesn't have much effect. " _D-do you know why I'm h-here?"_ Did I just stutter in my thoughts? I hear slow claps.

 **Wow. You stuttered in your thoughts. Good job, Missy. Ten outta ten.**

I mentally groan. Welp. I'm tired of this... "person" in my head.

 **Don't talk to me like I'm a sheet of talking metal. And to answer that other question,** **yes**. **I do know how you got here.**

I'm quiet for a moment. " _Okay, so, you gonna tell me how?"_

 **No _._**

 _"But, why?"_

 **Kid. Do you really want to know so badly?**

I nod and hear the voice sigh.

 **Sorry, but I can't, you would freak out.**

 _"Is there at least a way I can get back home?"_ The voice takes a moment to answer.

 **Of course.**

 _"Really? So, can you tell me?"_

 **Are you familiar with Minecraft Story Mode?**

 _"Yeah... I'm in the game, aren't I?"_

 **Bang. Yep, you got it. You're smarter then you look.**

" _Hey!_ "

 **To get home, you gotta finish the story with everyone!**

"W-what?" I say out loud and immediately regret that since my throat feels like it's on fire. Well, my whole body, actually.

 **Oh, forgot you are still lying on the ground in pain. Heh, sorry. Here, I'll fix ya up.**

And just like that, the pain is gone in the blink of an eye. I try and get up and -to my surprise- I manage to sit up. I see my body is absolutely fine with no scratches or scraps. I think. I notice its blocky as well, with the clothes I was wearing when I was hit. "How.,.?" I hear small sparks.

 **Mmmaaaaaagic.**

I facepalmed.

 **Get used to it. Imma staying in your head until the adventure ends!**

 _"Great..."_

 **Don't sound so excited.**

I shake my head. _"You mean that when I finish the story, I go home?"_

 **It's as I say, my friend!**

I look around a bit. _"You seem to have the power to make my pain go away or "magic" so can I make a request?"_

 **...Perhaps.**

 _"I have a cat. She's at home and I don't want to leave her."_ I explain to the voice. As soon as I finished, she gasped.

 **You have a cat? What her name? Breed? Traits?**

Gosh, she sounded like an excited child on Christmas morning asking what they got for Christmas.

 **I am not a child!**

I chuckle a bit. _"Only a child would reply in such a way."_ I hear her go, " **Hmph!** ". _"Her name is Breezy and she is an Ocicat. A very fast kitty."_

 **Breezy? I would've named her Sylph. You know, spirit of wind.**

 _"That's... actually better..."_

 **Ha! You may call me a child but my naming skills are the best! I could get in trouble for this, but... OK. I'll summon her.**

There is a bit of typing, and then I see a familiar friend drop from the sky and land in my lap. It hurts a bit, even after 'magic girl' healed me. "Breezy!" I didn't care, though. Breezy is a cat with a pelt similar to an Ocelot. As I mentioned before, her breed is the Ocicat so that's why. The difference between her and a wild Minecraft Ocelot is that she has jet black spots and stripes and icy-blue eyes. A mutation. My friend was quite confused. She was eating before being dropped into the block world. The food in her mouth told me. I made a mental note to find a wild chicken to feed her. "What now, Kayla?"

 **It's Kyla. K-EYE-LA. Not, K-AY-LA.**

 _"Well, sorry. Get them mixed up."_ I heard Kyla mumble something before telling me.

 **Right now Jesse and his friends should be walking by.**

"Also, it's in two parts, each part being more exciting than the last." I jerk my head up to the direction of the voice. Axel!

 **Told ya.**

I hurry over in the direction of the voice.

"Spit it out, Axel." I look at the party. Jesse is walking along with his friends, Olivia and Axel, as well as Reuben in an Ender Dragon suit. How adorable. Kyla told me that to get home I needed to complete the adventure with them to get home. Well, I guess time for me to join.

* * *

 **Third-person POV**

* * *

A girl walked forward, and toward the group of friends. "Um," The girl says, getting their attention.

The group of friends looks. Axel gave a small glare at the girl. "Who are you?"

"Uh, well," _Man, he's much scarier than I thought he would be up close!_ "I'm, uh, lost. I don't know where Endercon is."

The boy in suspenders looks at the girl. She has the same shade of brown hair him and it's short, about shoulder length. She's wearing blue jeans, as well as a purple sweater with elbow length sleeves. The girl was wearing a small red scarf around her neck. And her eyes... they were red. A crimson. That sent a chill down his spine. He tried to ignore that feeling.

He looks at the cat standing next to her feet. It was small, and looked like an ocelot with jet black spots and stripes, with a very long tail.

"Oh, you're going to Endercon? We are too." Olivia said.

The girl reached up and put a hand on the scarf. "Oh, well, can I join you then?"

This made them all raised their eyebrows at her.

Jesse didn't answer right away. "Sure. Don't see why not-" Jesse started before being interrupted by Axel.

"Hold on! What if she's with Lukas as a spy to ruin our chances at winning again? She has a pet ocelot!" Axel accused her.

"Who's Lukas?" The girl tilted her head in confusion acting like she didn't know the leader of the Ocelot'. "And don't diss my kitty!"

"And there you go Axel," Said Olivia.

Axel groaned and muttered a "Fine" and then says, "but if I see you messing with the build, I will harm you." The girl nods.

"Come on Axel, she seems trustworthy." Jesse looked back at Alexis. "Don't worry Alex. He'll eventually warm up to you," Jesse said. "Anyway, I'm Jesse, this is Olivia." The black haired girl waved slightly. "Axel." The large male huffed. "And this is Reuben, my pet pig." Jesse gestured to the pig in an Ender dragon costume.

"Cute costume." Breezy walks away from her owner's feet and to Reuben and circles around him, curious about him. This makes Reuben a little nervous, but that dissipates when Breezy starts to play with the wings on the costume, ducking under and jumping over them.

 **How cute! They gonna be fwiends! :3**

The sudden voice from Kyla' end, almost makes the girl jump.

"Thanks," Axel said. "Only took me a million years to make it."

"We never asked your name," said Olivia. "What is it?"

"My name?" She thinks for a second. She didn't forget her name now, right? "It's Alexis. I don't mind if you call me by Alex. And this," Alexis gestured to the cat playing with Reuben. "is Breezy, my best friend."

"Well then," said Jesse. "Nice to meet you, Alexis." He put his hand out. Alexis accepted the handshake. "So why are you going to Endercon?"

"Uh, well, I wanted to spectate." Alexis lied. "But I never had a chance to participate so do you think I can join?" Alexis asked.

Jesse looked at his friends. Olivia didn't say anything, Axel gave her a glare, and Reuben... was playing chase with Breezy close by. "Ok? I guess. We kinda do need as much help as we can get, to be honest." He said, rubbing the back of his head. They began walking again.

"So, Axel, you were talking about a rumor?" Olivia asked, looking back at him.

"Oh, nearly forgot about that." Said Axel.

"Fire away," Alexis said.

"It's a pretty juicy rumor, and as I said before, it's in two parts, each part being more exciting than the last," Axel said, repeating what he said before they found Alexis.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, spit it out." Jesse gave Axel a glare that said, 'hurry up already'.

"Part one. The special guest of this year's EnderCon is nonother than Gabriel the warrior him-freaking-self."

Jesse and Olivia were surprised at this information, while Alexis just took the news like old.

"What's part two?" Jesse asked Axel, sounding pretty anxious to know.

"Part two. According to my sources, the winner of the building competition is gonna get to meet him." Axel said calmly with a smile on his face.

Jesse started getting excited while Olivia's mouth was wide open.

"It doesn't mean anything if we lose." Axel scowled.

"Meeting Gabriel would be a dream and an honor," Jesse said with a day-dreamy look.

"Totally. He's awesome, I'd be amazing for us to meet him." Said a very excited Olivia.

Alexis then remembered about how the Order of the Stone is just a bunch of frauds. See has to pretend that she doesn't know that. Maybe act like a fan of them or something of the sort. "Yeah. I can't believe they took down the Ender Dragon." _That thing handed my ass right to me more times I could count_ , she added in her thoughts.

"Yep. That's why it's such an honor to meet any member of the order of the stone!" Said Olivia, smiling.

Alex thought for a second, and then her expression changed slightly. "Well, if we win, you might want to be careful in that costume, Reuben. Last time Gabriel saw a dragon, it didn't END well." She grinned as she said end.

Axel and Olivia smiled at the joke, and Jesse just groaned. Kyla gave a chuckle.

 **Oh man, you like puns? We are now instant best friends.**

"Oh hardy, har, har." Said Jesse. He crossed his arms and glared at Alex.

"Come on, Jess!" Alex says, her grin looking impossibly wide. "My jokes are diamond. Comedy gold, you could say!"

Axel struggled to hold a laugh. Olivia was having the same problem. Kyla let out a laugh and tried to stop, which failed. Jesse deadpanned and said, "Stop."

After pushing the laughs back down her throat, Olivia examined the trees in around the group. " So, does this 'source' of yours make posters for a living?" She looked Axel suspiciously.

Jesse looked up ahead and looked quite surprised. Alexis glanced at all the posters around her and Axel let out a confused, "huh?".

"Yeah. My source, uh, doesn't… exist. You guys are my only friends." He glanced over at Alex. "I guess you too Alexis." Admitted Axel.

"You guess?" Said Alexis, giving a small glare at him, to which he backed away (because of her red eyes plus the glare).

"Guys, let's need to stay focused. We got a competition to win!" Said Jesse.

"We never win. And this year we've got Reuben with us." Olivia said disappointedly. "We basically have no chance."

"Olivia, have some faith," Alexis says.

Olivia looks back at Alexis. "What?"

"A little slice. A sliver. A portion. Just a little faith. That's all we need. Also, I'm a little hungry. To win." Jesse finished for Alex.

"No, no. I'm with that," said Axel. Reuben makes a squeal in agreement.

Olivia smiles. "Alright"

Jesse smiles but then opens his eyes wide. And there is the master plan. "Wait a minute, wait a minute... we're thinking about this all wrong!" Olivia, Axel, and Alexis look at Jesse. "The point of the building competition isn't just to build something. You have to do something to get noticed by the judges!"

They all stop. "Okay, then. So how do we do this?" Olivia asks Jesse.

"We don't just build something functional." He starts. "We build something fun. After we build the fireworks machine, like we planned - then we build something cool on top of it."

Olivia nods. "You might be onto something."

Axel then says, "If you want to get a reaction out of the judges, you build something scary. So I say we build something like a creeper." That's true. Creepers are silent killers. They sneak up behind you and then get ready to explode. That hiss means you are dead. Well, if it was going by real world logic that is. Falling 10 meters feet first would definitely break something. By Minecraft logic though? NOPE.

"Wouldn't an enderman be better?" Olivia suggests. "I'm more scared of enderman than creepers." Also true. Enderman are black, tall, slender creatures that go absolutely bonkers when you look at their eyes. But if you don't look in their eyes, they won't be angry. but bumping into one, or taking a block away from one will trigger the same effect.

"We could always make a skeleton." Alexis piped in. Skeletons are cool. They might be just a pile of bones but if you were a skeleton that was sliced up, you can put itself back together. And no pain!

 **Why are ya all talking about monsters and not normal mobs? You should do a cat or pig! Breezy and Reuben are there after all!**

 _"You know they can't hear you, right?"_

 **I know that!**

Jesse thinks and then decides, "Let's build an Enderman."

Axel complains. "Awww. Olivia's thing?"

"Yeah, why not a skeleton?" Alexis complains as well.

"Are you guys whining?" Olivia replies, with her hands on her hips.

"No. I was saying Awwwwessome." Axel explains.

Alexis walks up beside Axel. "Yeeaaaah, what he said."

 **Suuuurrre...**

"I think this is the first time we've decided on something before getting to the competition." Says Olivia.

Olivia looks at the rest of the crew. "Think we got everything we need?"

Jesse puts his hand on his chin. "It wouldn't hurt to grab a little more."

"Let's get with the grabbin', then." Says Axel.

"Yeah, let's." Says a determined Alex. She puts a hand on the scarf around her neck. Olivia nods in agreement with the two.

"We're so prepared. We can't lose. Cannot." Jesse says and puts his hand out. "Bring it in"

Axel, Olivia, and even Reuben puts their hand/foot on top of Jesse's. He looks at Alex and smiles and she returns it and puts her hand on top of Olivia's. Breezy puts her tail on the hand pile.

Jesse smiles. ""Dare to Prepare" on three. No. "Preparing is daring." Nope, that's the same thing. Forget it. "Team" on three. One, two, three..."

"TEAM!" Alex, Jesse, and Olivia say, (Axel said, "Prepare!") bringing their hand/foot/tail into the air. They all scatter to gather more materials.

* * *

 **So? What did you think? Please give reviews if you think I should improve on anything. They are welcome.**

 **And just an FYI, there might be a couple of pairings in this. (Hello, sin C: )**

 **Well, It's been nice seeing you.**

 **Ciao!**


	2. Building Competition

**Disclaimer: I don't own MCSM**

 **It's only been a day and I managed to get Chapter two up in here!** ***spins in chair***

 **Let's just start.**

 **Edited because of REASons.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Building Competition**

* * *

 **Alexis's POV**

* * *

After gathering all the materials we need, we go and walk to Endercon. I see our destination just ahead. Axel smiled.

"We know what we're building, we've got all the stuff for it. We are so ready."

Olivia looked determined. "This year it's going to be different. I'm not just ready to build, I'm ready to win."

I smiled at them. "That's the spirit, you two."

"Nice pig, losers." A bystander that is cosplaying as Soren says, walking in front of us.

Everyone stops. Jesse looks down, his smile gone, and Axel, Olivia and I give him a scowl. Breezy hissed at him.

Axel looks ahead and groans. "Oh great, there's Lukas and the Ocelots. The rivalry continues."

Olivia directs her head to the group ahead. "Man. They've got matching leather jackets and everything." Olivia sighs.

 _Those jackets look do look quite nice up close, actually. Now I wish I had one,_ I think in my head while Axel mutters, "So cool…"

Aiden turns his head around and looks at our group. "Well, well, well," Maya and Gill turned. "if it isn't the Order of the Losers." He sneers.

Maya ocelot member turns back at us when she hears this. "Great, the fail squad's here. They even added another member to their loser patrol."

Gill smiles a cruel smile with that beard of his. He places his hands on his hips say, "Lukas, get a load of these-" he pauses. "Hey, you have a pet ocelot!" He points at Breezy and I. Everyone in their group go wide-eyed at Breezy and I, except for Lukas who keeps talking to the lady at the table.

"Huh? Whoa, you do! Why are you hanging with those losers instead of us?" Aiden says.

 _Man. If I could, I would gladly punch you in that stupid little face of yours..._ I think. I approach Aiden and give a cold -yet playful- glare. "Pardon, me, good sir. You have obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn." There's a silence-

Jesse and his friends make the noise of when you try not to laugh and ultimately fail. A laugh comes out from behind me and from in my head. I give a satisfied smirk. Aiden face is getting progressively more enraged. Maya and Gill have the most shocked look on their faces. They're between laughing out loud with the group behind me or getting angry at me and my insult. Heck, even Lukas turned around! Lukas!

 **Nice one, Allie!**

"Y-You!" Aiden stutters, taking a step toward me. Well, it was more like a stomp.

I stick my tongue. "What? Is wittle pussy cat Aiden so angrwy he can't talk normally to lil' ol' me?" I talk to him in a baby voice. The laughs behind me and in my head get louder. Is it just me or did I hear Reuben and Breezy laughing alongside them? Eh, might just be Minecraft logic.

Aiden' face is now beet red. If everyone wasn't laughing so much, shocked from my insult, or angry to the point of turning into the Hulk, they would've been more than a bit surprised at me knowing Aiden' name. He tries to think of a comeback but find none. So instead he decides to do something else. Aiden reels back for a punch-

And I dodge the blow, taking one step to my right. I grab his fist, my grip strong. Being trained to defend myself really helps. Now I'm glad I listened to my dad when I was young... Don't ask. "Now, now, don't do that," I tell him. He doesn't stop. He goes for another punch-

The blonde of the group -Lukas- runs up and grabs Aiden' arms before it lands on its mark -my stomach I'm guessing. "Aiden calm down! We don't want to be disqualified." Aiden' fist almost connects to its target, but after hearing this he lowers his fist. Ah, Lukas. Always the peacemaker between all. Also always being the victim of every single McFricken' conflict out there. (He gets thrown down to the ground in Sky City, gets accused as white pumpkin, you get it.)

"You're lucky that I'm busy," Aiden says as he leaves with Lukas, Maya, and Gill, but not before giving me a hard look. I sigh.

"Wow, Alexis." Said Jesse, rubbing the back of his neck. "I... didn't expect that. Are you ok?"

I tilt my head wondering about why he is asking. Aiden attacked me and missed, so why is he asking if I'm ok?

 **Because he's Jesse.**

" _Good point._ "

"Uhh, Alex?"

I snap back to reality. Well, if you can call this place a reality. "Oh! No problem. I'm fine. My dad thought me self-defence and trained me way back." I fix up my hair and place a hand on the red scarf I have around my neck. "Besides, only I get to mess around with my friends like that," I say with a smirk. He nods and we approach the lady at the counter. On the way, Axel elbows me lightly to get my attention.

"Nice one." He said. I smirk.

"As I said. No one messes with my friends."

He looks ahead. "Really didn't think you could do that. You don't look all that strong." I almost want to slap him for that. "Now I sorta feel bad about doubting you." Ok, nevermind about the slapping.

We reach the table, but the women with glasses just sat there and doesn't do anything right away.

"Uhh, hello?"

No response.

"Miss? You ok?" Jesse waved a hand in front of her face.

"Oh!" Oh, look! She's back from where ever she went! "Name please?" The lady at the counter asks us.

Axel steps closer to the stand, grinning. "Axel, and a how do you do?" I give him a 'really?' look.

"No, your team name." She politely smiles at us.

"Team name?" Questions Axel with a dumbfounded look. "We are not ready for this."

Jesse puts his hand on his hips. "We're the Dead Enders." Said Jesse.

"Whoa. It sounds like a name for pirates."

"It's cool." Olivia smiles at Jesse.

 _That's the same name I picked!_ I thought. _It's still lame, though._

 **Can you think of a name better?**

 _"Uhh..."_

 **Ha! I still have the title for Best Namer!**

 _"That's a bad title name."_

 **S-Shut up!**

"Okay, Dead Enders." The lady at the stand says. "You guys are in Booth 5."

Axel tries to get through the small gate first. And he gets stuck. He does get himself out. Then something... strange happens. Actually, the strange thing is something doesn't happen. Ocelots are at their booth already and not here to laugh at Axel. Is it because of I got into a fight with Aiden?

I shake my head. I should expect this. My actions change the future. I see a crafting table ahead. I remember we will have to go looking for Reuben in the woods. I can defend myself well, but its best to be safe. "Hey, you guys go to our booth. I'm just gonna craft a few things real quick."

They nod and walk over to our booth while I walk over to the crafting table, Breezy following behind. "Alright then, let's see here." I think about which weapons I want to use. I chose to go for the axe and sword.

* * *

 **Third-Person POV**

* * *

Jesse nodded at Alexis. His friends went to the booth right away, but Jesse went around looking at the other contestants.

After checking the other booths, he walked over to his friends. Once he got to the booth, Axel has a surprised look on his face while looking at the neighbour booth.

"Is that a freakin' beacon. They have a freakin' beacon?! A Freakin' Beacon!?" Axel almost shouts.

"That's stained glass." Says Olivia. "They aren't just building a beacon. They're building a rainbow beacon." She realised as her eyes opened wide. "We're gonna lose." She gained a sad look.

"What're you worried about? We've got this." Said Jesse, trying to cheer up Olivia.

"Who are we kidding? We've got nothing." She replies.

"We've got a mascot!" Said Jesse.

Reuben perks up and lets out a little oink, seeming pleased.

Olivia looks back at the Ocelots. "We should probably stop staring at them."

"Hahaha!" Too late. The Ocelots finally noticed who is in the booth next to them. "Look, it's the Order of the Losers. Again."

"Ha! Good one, Gill" The girl -Maya- makes an elbowing motion in the air at Gill.

Upon hearing this, Aiden turns around and smiles cruelly at Jesse and the others.

"We're just looking," Olivia explains quickly.

"There'll be plenty of time for you all to look at it after it wins and gets shown at Endercon."

"You're being unpleasant." Said Axel.

"Maybe not all of you. Endercon doesn't allow outside food or drink." Aidan said, pointing at Reuben. "I'm talking about your pig!"

Reuben oinks, surprised, and takes a small step back.

Jesse feels something bubbling up from inside him. He felt like some TNT that's about to blow. Before he explodes, though, he feels a hand on his shoulder and hears a hiss from a cat. They all look to the right and see them and see Breezy. Alex is also the one who put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Jess, you can go punch that precious face of his _after_ the competition," She casually said. "Also," She looked at the Ocelots and tilted her head in the direction her cat friend. "Breezy doesn't like people who insult her friends."

"I do what I want. Besides, what harm can that tiny cat do?" Aiden retorts.

Alexis' face darkens into a small smile. "Keep talking and find out."

Lukas comes into view. "Stop wasting your time, Aiden. We've got work to do. And don't go picking fights!" He adds the last part when Aiden opened his mouth.

He looks at Lukas, and then back at the group. No words were exchanged.

Another girl joins the scene and walks up beside Jesse with a pickaxe resting on her shoulder. "Hey, Jesse. Guys."

"Hey, Petra."

She looks at Alexis with one eyebrow raised. "Who's the new girl?"

"Oh, yeah. Alexis, Petra. Petra, Alexis. We met her in the woods and she wanted to tag along."

Petra! She might not be her favourite, but she is still a super cool friend. Ivor was her favourite, actually. He became her least favourite to her most favourite after watching Ivor being excited when on an "ADVENTURE!". It's just funny. Alexis slowly put her hand out to Petra. "Nice to meet you, Petra."

Petra shook Alexis's hand.

"Hey, Petra." Lukas walked toward Petra. "I forgot to thank you for that nether star." Jesse looked at Petra with wide eyes.

"Hey, Lukas. Not a problem."

"You helped these tools?" Axel asked Petra with part of his unibrow raised.

"For the right price, I'll help anyone." She said. "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"But none of us know where to find you." Said Olivia.

"Exactly." She said, and walked off.

"...what?" Alex looked confused. She still doesn't have a clue what that means.

Lukas rubs the side of his neck and looks down. "No hard feelings guys. If you're cool with Petra, you're cool with us." He said. "So why don't we just forget about all this, and, y'know… make this about how cool our builds are." He smiles.

"We're cool with Petra, but you need to teach your friends some manners," Jesse said to Lukas.

Lukas shrugged. "He's just trying to get in your head." Aiden looks at Lukas with his green eyes.

Jesse raises an eyebrow slightly. "Well, have you heard the saying, it's possible to be nice and win?"

"Sounds like something a loser would say." Aiden grinned. Alexis rolls her eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" They all turn to see the same lady from before is seen standing on some wood at the centre of all the booths. "Welcome to the Endercon Building Competition." She says, which is followed by some cheers. "The winners of this year's competition will have their build featured at Endercon - the winners will also get to meet, in person, Gabriel the Warrior!"

The entire crowd of people burst into cheers and Jesse's group raised their hands in enthusiasm, but Alex just shrugged.

"Ocelots!" the group turn to see the Ocelots doing a handshake.

"Whoa. Handshake." Olivia points to them. "We don't have a handshake."

"We'll just make one up" whispered Jesse. He put his hand in front of him. "We'll call it the uuhhhhhh…" He thinks for a moment. "The "Builder Bump"!" and then Axel, Olivia and Jesse do… something… Alex's face palmed, physically and mentally. Hard.

Olivia looked down. "Aaaand just like that, I'm nervous again."

Jesse put his hands on his hips. "Don't talk like that! We can do this! Just stick to the plan and everything will be fine." he put his hand in the middle of all of them. "This year the Dead Enders can't lose!" the rest of the group look at each other, before smiling and putting their hands in the pile. Reuben and Breezy walk up to them and join.

"Let's do it!" Axel said.

"Building... starts... now!" The Dead Enders rush to the middle of their booth and start building the fireworks machine. Near the end of their work, Aiden looks at them.

"Oh, no! A fireworks dispenser?! I'm so scared!" he said in a mocking tone.

Alexis, who was at the bottom of the contraption, turned to him. _If I had the right materials, I would add a gladly TNT cannon to shut that trap of yours._ Alex, Jesse, Axel, and Olivia glared at him. Aiden was lucky looks can't kill. If that was the case, he would have been long gone by now.

Jesse put his hands on his hips. "You worry about your build and we'll worry about ours."

They all jump down and then work on the next part of their plan. After a couple seconds, there is an odd-looking Enderman. Jesse gets up on the top and looks at the other builds. The rest of the crew get on top.

Alexis stays on the ground, though.

"Why don't you come up?" Jesse shouted.

"I'm fine on the ground!" _Where it's safe_ , she adds.

"You sure?" said Olivia. "Why not?"

"Well, I have a better view of it from here anyways!" Alexis replied. Olivia looks at Jesse and nods.

"And now - the moment of truth." Jesse and friends look worried.

"Here goes nothing…" Olivia flicks the lever and they all look back. Fireworks start shooting out the dispensers. "This looks so cool. We'll win this for sure." she smiles.

"Man, it looks amazing down here!" Alex hollers from the bottom.

"I gotta admit, this enderman is sweet! Good call, Jesse." Axel looks at Jesse, and he smiles at him.

Soon after, a crowd starts to form at Booth 5.

Jesse looks down. "Guys. People are looking at us."

"Good build, man!" It's the same Soren cosplayer that called them losers earlier.

Aiden looks at the enderman, then the group of people and back. "What? No way…" He stomps his foot. "It's just a bunch of dyed wool!" He looks around and then punches and destroys a block holding lava. "Whoops."

The lava spreads, setting fire to Reuben's wing on his costume. He lets out a terrified squeal and runs in a circle. He then darts into the forest.

Alexis, who was looking at the build she helped make, turns around to see Reuben heading into the forest. She forgot this happened. How could she forget? That was something that she never forgot when seeing Aiden' face on the screen. But she did. And now Reuben' is going to get lost in the forest. "Reuben, no!" Alex yelled. Breezy chases after her friend, who is then followed by Alex.

"Guys, no! Come back!" Jesse yells, waving his hands in the air and trying to get them to come back.

"It was Aiden! That punk!" Axel said with an infuriated look on his face.

"The lavas getting closer!"

"It's gonna ruin the build!"

"Reuben's going to get lost, along with Alex and Breezy! We gotta do something!" Olivia said.

"But our builds about to go up in flames!"

Jesse looked back at his comrades. "We've got to get Reuben and the others!" he jumped down from the Endermen and rolled, 'accidentally' bumping into Aiden, knocking him over.

Axel yelled as he jumped down on his two feet, landing perfectly... only to have Olivia fall right on top him.

She got up quickly. "We're right behind you!" Olivia gets off Axel and runs into the woods. Axel grunts, rubbing his head and slowly runs over with her.

* * *

 ***Throws 3 Pokeballs at Aiden***

 **Bad Aiden! How dare you set precious Reuben on fire?!**

 **Aiden : OW! What the heck!?**

 ***3 Dodrio' come out of the Pokeballs***

 **Dodrio'! Use Drill Peak!**

 ***Dodrio' starts chasing Aiden***

 **Aiden : EEK! *Runs around Clouds home trying to get away from the Dodrio'***

 **Alexis : That's... A bit overkill, don't you think?**

 ***Starts to laugh maniacally, gradually getting louder***

 **Alexis : Uhhh... *All characters around slowly back away from me***

 **HA! Anyways, did you have your friends come with you, or stay and save the build? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **It's not as long as the last one, but hoped you enjoyed it anyways! Chapter three will be up here soon.**

 **Ciao!**


	3. First Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing I tell you!**

 **Remember when I said chapter 3 will be up here soon?**

 **Yeah, my computer broke.**

 **And now, the long awaited (not really) chapter 3.**

 **I edited this doc, FOUR TIMES. And each time, FanFiction decided, NOPE! NOT GONNA SAVE! *slams head into the local brick wall***

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **First Night**

* * *

 **Alexis's POV**

* * *

"Guys! Reuben? Breezy? Where are you? It's night, we shouldn't be out here!" I call. Nothing. What did I expect?

 **Careful, Allie. Anything can jump on you here. Don't let your guard down.**

Jumping down from the hill I'm on, I continue forward, following a trail of burning trees. " _Don't call me that. And I know that. But my fist and weapons will take care of them!... I hope..._ "

 **Ok, ok. It's just best to be safe- AAH, BEHIND YOU!**

I snap my head to the right so quick I think I broke it. In an instant, both my fist are up, ready to punch whatever sneaked up on me.

...But there is only a tree. I stand in the same pose for a moment. "Wh-what? Wait, yOU!-"

 **Heh-HA! Gotcha!**

"That's not funny!"

 **Oh, no, of course not. It's hi-LARious.**

I groan. It hasn't even been a whole day and I'm already sick of her antics. I'm about to jump down from a hill when I hear a small noise come from beside me. I turn. "Breezy!" I see my friend leaping up at me. I catch her in my hands and hug her. "I'm so glad I found you!" She purrs.

 **Heh. You guys are more alike than I ever thought ya'd be.**

" _What?_ "

 **With the MMMMAAAGIC I have, I can even understand animal speech. Breezy here said the same things you said.**

I ignore the part about her saying 'magic' that way. " _Oh._ " I place Breezy back down on the ground. "Well, then. Now that I found you, we should go look for Reuben," I go on one knee. "Don't suppose you know where he is?" My friend shakes her head. "Don't worry, girl. We'll find him.

" _Ahhh!_ "

We both then turn our head in the direction of the scream. _Jesse!_ Almost immediately, Breezy and I start to sprint in the sound. On the way, I bumped into someone. Look, it's night, ok? I am bound to hit something! I hear a groan. "Petra?"

"Alexis? What are you doing in the woods?" She picked herself up and grabbed a pickaxe on the ground, which most likely fell out her hand because of me crashing into her.

"No time to explain, just come with me!" I grab Petra's arm and ran, dragging the other female along. We find Jesse, scrambling backwards on the ground. Reuben was not so far away, with a black eye. A spider leaps onto him. Jesse keeps it at bay by stopping the legs from scratching him and gets it off, only to have it jump on him again.

Petra quickly runs up and plunges her pickaxe into the spider, dragging it of him. She repeatedly hit it with the tool until it goes up in a puff of smoke.

I run to Jesse to help him up. He thanks me. I nod, but then throw my axe into a spider trying to jump on the two of us. I rip my axe out of it and it turns to smoke. I'm surprised it even hit the creature. I have pretty bad aim.

"Come on, let's get out of the open," Petra says, and runs to the right, with us following. On the way, Jesse picks up a couple of string a spider dropped. Petra killed a zombie that got in our way.

I climb down a ladder into a mine shaft, with Breezy in my hands. There's no way I'll let her drop from a height like that! Okay, I might be a little over-protective of her. Once I get to the bottom, I put my friend on the ground and turn around to follow Petra, Reuben, and Jesse deeper into the mine.

"I want to show you something." Petra jumped down from a block and continued forward.

Jesse looked around nervously. "Not that this isn't a really cool, dimly-lit tunnel, but... how far is this thing you wanna show me?"

"Careful, Jesse. You don't want to get a reputation as a wimp." She said, turning her head slightly in the direction of Jesse.

He put a hand on his waist. "This isn't my first time in a cave, Petra."

She stopped and turned around. "Yeah, but have you ever seen -" Petra grabbed something from her inventory. What was in her hands was a black skull. "A Wither skull?"

"Whoa!" Jesse's eyes widened. I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing with that dusty old skull?" I asked, even though I knew exactly what she was going to do.

She looked at me. "There's this guy I'm meeting up with at Endercon - he's gonna trade me a diamond for it."

"That skull is worth a diamond?" Asked Jesse.

Petra puts the skull back. "Are you kidding? For all the trouble I had to go through to get it, I should be asking for much more." I nod. Petra turned around. "Come on, let's keep going."

For the next couple of minutes, it's silent. The eventual meow or oink from Breezy or Reuben. It's odd. Breezy never opened up to any other person or animal aside from me.

 **What, you jelly?**

" _No, I'm not jealous!_ " I mentally sigh. " _It's just... weird seeing her socialize-_ "

Petra interrupted my thoughts. "So Alex. How come you didn't seem so surprised about the Wither skull?"

I blinked. "Well, I had to fight the skeletons before," I say.

Petra looked at me with a semi-shocked look on her face and Jesse nearly tripped. "You went to the Nether?" They looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Oh. Well, yeah. I did once." I put my hands on the back of my head and smile at them. "I had a _blast_ while I was there." I wink, even though they don't see it. Jesse didn't think much of it while Petra deadpanned. "Say that again and I will shut you up. Permanently." I walk closer to the wall and away from her.

"Wow." said Jesse after a couple of moments.

I tilted my head. Petra looked at him. "Wow, what?"

"In a single day, you went to the Nether, you killed a Wither skeleton, and Alexis says she went there as well and had a blast." Petra looked ready to slap him but since he didn't understand the joke, she decided not to. Jesse put a hand on his chin as he continued. "I mean, I DID build a super-cool statue with Alex and my friend's help, but still. It's pretty sweet being you guys, huh?"

"Not really when you have some oddball person in your head," I mumble. I hear Kyla pout.

"What?"

I take a sudden interest in the wall. "Nothing."

"You know..." said Petra. "You two could come with me." she smiled. "I mean, if you're too nervous, I totally get it"

"You want ME to come with YOU." Jesse sounded just a bit too excited. Just a bit.

"Consider it my charitable act for the day."

"I'll consider it whatever you want me to consider it - so long as I get to come."

A chest and crafting table come to view. We stop at it. "You just keep a crafting table down here?" Jesse asked Petra.

"Comes in handy." She replied. "Since that wooden sword of yours got busted-"

"You're giving me a new one?" Jesse interrupts.

"Even better. you can make your own." She smiles. Jesse walks over to the chest. "One stick, plus two stones, equals one sword," Petra explained. "Just grab what you need."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." Jesse starts to dig around in the chest. "Hey, is all this stuff yours?"

"No, we're just stealing from whoever was dumb enough to leave this here. Of course, it's mine." Petra turns her head and looks at me. "Hey, Alexis, you could come to help me with the trade too if you want."

I look off into space for a second, then shake my head. Petra frowns but says nothing as she turns back to Jesse, who is still fumbling around in the chest. An awkward silence falls, so I focus my attention on the two animals, Breezy and Reuben. The two are still chatting with one another. They look like two old friends talking to the other.

After what felt like around thirty seconds, I look back at Jesse. I see him with a stone sword in his hand, wielding it proudly.

"See, isn't it better when you make it yourself?" Petra says. She smiles and starts to walk to the exit of the mine.

There is a large bridge, with torches lighting the ends. One end leading to the mine, and the other to a forest.

Our group turn to the right and looked. "Check it out - EnderCon's all lit up." And Petra' right. In the distance is a light going up into the sky, and it is repeatedly changing colors as well.

"Aw man - looks like Lukas and his Ocelots won again," Jesse sighed.

I look at the beacon light. "Eh, maybe next time."

"Sorry, Jesse, Alex." Petra rubbed the back of her neck. "But you've got to admit - that beacon does look pretty sweet."

Jesse rubbed his neck the same way Petra did. "Yeah, yeah. I just wanted THIS to be the year we finally beat that jerk!"

Petra looked at Jesse and Alexis. "You know, Lukas may be kind of arrogant, but he has come through for me in tricky situations. You might wanna get to know him - just in case."

Jesse's look softened. "Yeah, you might be right."

I kept watching the light as it changed colours. "Hm, perhaps."

"I'm just saying, if you run into him at EnderCon - try talking to him, you two." Petra smiled at us.

"I don't need a lecture on the power of collaboration, Petra," Jesse replied.

"How 'bout a lecture on the power of my fist? It's short but deadly." Petra's look hardened.

Jesse turned a little bit and started walking to the other side of the bridge. "C'mon, let's hurry."

"Remember what EnderCon was like BEFORE it was cool?" Petra asked Jesse.

"Remember what WE were like before WE were cool?" He asked.

There was a short moment of silence. "Some of us will never be cool," I smirked.

"Ha-ha," Jesse rolled his eyes.

Reuben let out a shocked cry, and Breezy hissed. We looked up ahead and see there are creepers on the end of the bridge. Yeah, creepers. The green abominations that can EXPLODE.

"Creepers!" Jesse yelled. He turns his head and sees a couple of zombies on the other side. "Crap..." They were trapped.

The monsters inched closer and I pulled out her axe and sword.

"This... doesn't look good," said Petra. "Well - there's only one way off this bridge." Alexis faced the zombies, and Jesse and Petra looked at the creepers. Reuben and Breezy were in the middle,"Whatever we do, we do it together."

"The only way off this bridge is through them." I wanted to yell at him for such a stupid idea, but hey, I chose to fight on the bridge to in my game, so I guess I have no excuse, huh?

I quickly ran forward and attempted to slice a zombies neck with my sword, trying to behead it, but instead, it hit its green arm, creating a large gash. And as you probably all know, zombies don't stop attacking if you give it one cut, or slice its body in half. It is an undead creature after all.

 **Alex, focus!**

I felt some pain in my arm and saw that a zombie punched me.

Ok, you know what? Screw this!

I shoved my axe and sword back into my inventory and struck the zombie next to me in the face. Its body launched into a creeper, making the green monster explode. Most of the monsters were dead now.

 _Ssssssssss_

Oh, crap.

Jesse shouted. "There's too many of them!" The monsters got closer, and a creeper was getting ready to explode. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

I tried to step back but bumped into Petra. "Thanks, Sherlock!" Ok, not the right time for that. The monsters got closer, and a creeper was getting ready to explode.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

We all jumped off as the creeper exploded. We yelled, on the way down. During the fall, we went face to face with each other. Jesse, trying to look brave, forced on a grin. I and Petra smiled at him, but those smiles quickly changed to looks of horror.

Jesse turned around in midair, (Is that even possible?) to see a creeper right in his face. He punched it, causing it to fly toward a couple of chickens. On contact, the creeper exploded, causing chickens and feathers to fly all over the place. Reuben covered his eyes, and Breezy tried to claw one but missed. Oh yeah. Nearly forgot about feeding her. How long has it been? We fell through a colony of bats. One flew near Petra's face and she punched it away.

Once we neared the water, Petra and I dived into the water, and Jesse slammed into it. The first thing we heard after jumping off the bridge was Jesse shouting, "Burns, it burns!"

Petra looked back at him. "Don't you know? You dive INTO the water - you don't land on top of it."

Meanwhile, Breezy over here was having her own little moment. Did I mention she hates water? She oh-so-gracefully swam over to me, climbing up on my shoulders and into my hair. And I did nothing to stop her.

Kyla snorted.

 **Is this a normal occurrence?**

" _Yes._ _It happens... A lot._ "

 **Heh. All cats have their thing. I remember having a neighbor that has a cat named Bob and he can escape from everything. And I mean everything. destroyed this wood cage made by the owners to try and keep him in.**

" _I find that hard to believe._ "

"Alex. Are you just gonna stay here in the water, or follow us back to Endercon?" Petra and Jesse were ahead of me, staring. Petra' face held annoyance.

"Oh, sorry! I'm coming!"

 **~0~0~0~**

I look up and see a large purple sign with the words, 'ENDERCON' written on them.

Petra looked over at Jesse. "So. When we're making the deal, I need you to let me do the talking, okay?"

"Sure, I'll let you handle it." replied Jesse.

"And if you want to be really useful, try to look intimidating." Petra grinned.

"Like this?" Jesse narrowed his eyebrows and flexed. I tried to stifle my laughter. Keyword tried.

"I'm less scared of you than scared for you." she said.

"Jesse!" We looked up and saw Axel and Olivia.

"... and... Petra?" said a confused Olivia.

"Hey, you all know Petra, my super-close friend. We're super-close now," said Jesse.

I let out a long sigh. Axel and Olivia sent him the look, and Petra face-palmed. Jesse sheepishly rubbed the side of his head. "We ran into each other while I was looking for Reuben, Breezy, and Alex." He explained.

Olivia looked at Reuben's black eye. "Poor Reuben - what happened to his eye?"

Jesse looked at his friend."We had a little run-in with some zombies. They whacked him good, but Reuben held his own."

Axel looked at Petra and raised half a unibrow at her. "What were you doing in the woods, Petra?"

"Nothing." Petra looked at Jesse. "Just, drawn by the sound of Jesse's high-pitched screams."

"Hey, they weren't _that_ high-pitched!" Jesse said.

I chuckled. "Heh, I beg to differ." I pretended to clear my throat. I then threw both hands in the air. "AHH! Spider! Someone help meh!" Olivia' face stayed neutral as she shook her head at me. Axel cracked a small grin, and Petra looked almost as though she smiled. It disappeared before I could confirm it was one, though. Jesse elbowed me in the gut. "Ow." I held the place he elbowed me with my hand.

Axel stopped grinning. "I gotta admit," He looked back at a rainbow beacon. "I'm pretty bummed that they won... again."

I mean, there's no way we were going to let you go after Reuben by yourself, but, it's okay to be a LITTLE disappointed, right?" Olivia looked at Jesse with a sad face.

"Or like, a LOT disappointed?" Axel said.

Reuben and Jesse smiled. "Cheer up, guys - we'll get 'em next year!"

Olivia turned her head to him. "I dunno, Jesse."

"The spirit is willing, but the flesh is weak," said Axel. I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head. What does that even mean?

I hear fast typing.

 **It means when one is willing to achieve something, but our human bodies make it impossible. Like being too fatigued.**

" _Did you read that off Wiktionary or something?_ " There is a small silence.

 **...yes.**

" _Knew it. That sounded too smart for you to know._ "

 **Hey! I'm smarter than that brain of yours!**

I was told that an abundance of times when I tell people they aren't smart. Time to reach for my bag of historical facts. " _Franz Ferdinand and his wife Sophie were assassinated one day in a dark alleyway by a member of the black hand. This led to...?_ "

 **Uhh...**

" _A major chain reaction that tied into the start of World War I._ "

 **...**

" _Gotcha._ "

 **Meanie.**

"Alex? Alexis!"

I blinked. "Huh?"

I saw Jesse standing in front of me. "Alex, is something wrong? You keep spacing out."

I blinked again. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I place my hand on my wrist. "I'm alright. Just thinking, you know?" Jesse seemed skeptical. "I'm _fine_."

Jesse looked at everybody, then back to me. "Well, if you insist."

"Hey, Jesse. It's time to go see about that, "thing"." Petra said.

Jesse didn't get what she meant. Then his eyes widened from realization. "Oh, right. The "thing"."

Olivia raised an eyebrow at Jesse. "Subtle."

"Yeah?"

"As a punch to the face," said Olivia. "Axel and I were gonna head into EnderCon anyway. See you in there?"

"I heard somebody saying there's free cake by the map booth..." Axel said and headed deeper into the convention. My eyes brightened at that. Olivia followed him.

"So, Alex. You sure you don't want to come?" Petra asked me.

I put a hand on my waist. "As I said, No." My face brightens into a smile. "Besides! Free cake!"

Petra tilts her head slightly. "Okay..?"

I turn and run after Axel and Olivia. "Hey, Axel! Oli! Wait up!"

* * *

 **Did you stay and fight on the bridge, or did you jump off? Tell me your decisions and why in the reviews!**

 **Also, did you know you could craft a lever instead of a sword? You even get an achievement for it! Petra isn't all that pleased, though.**

 **Well, then.**

 **Farewell!**


	4. EnderCon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zip. Zilch.**

 **Not as long as the others but I kinda rushed this. *Shrug***

 **Edited.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **EnderCon**

* * *

 **Alexis's POV**

* * *

"Apples? APPLES!?" I shout, looking at the man. "I thought there was cake!"

The poor man at the stand was leaning away from me, hands up in front if him. "I-I'm sorry miss, but you m-must have been fed misinformation!"

I give him a look that could burn holes into steel. "If you are hiding any cake, I will _smite_ you." I close my eyes and sigh. "Fine. I'll take 5." I haven't eaten anything yet so why not?

He nervously, but quickly, handed me five apples. I grab them and start eating. It was quite tasty, actually. I finished three of them in about two minutes. I eat fast, alright? I was on the fourth apple when I spotted Lukas leaning on an unused stall with banners on them. The banners had trapdoors on them.

I walk up to the blonde. "Hey, Lukas," He looks up at me.

"Huh? Oh, you." He stands. "So, didn't catch your name?" I look at him strangely.

 **You don't expect him to be all buddy-buddy after putting dirt on his friend now, do you?**

" _I... forgot._ " I hear Kyla sigh. "Um," I shake my head. "My name's Alexis." I put a hand out to him. He accepted the gesture but didn't let down his cold demeanour. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry for what I did to your buddy. I just don't like people who make fun of my friends, ok?"

He took a couple seconds to reply. "Fine." There was an awkward silence for a moment. "Sorry that you guys didn't win. It might have turned out pretty cool. If it hadn't, you know, burn down or whatever." He tacks on the last part quickly.

I bring the apple that resided in my hand to my mouth. "Eh, doesn't bother me much," I bite into it. "The others, though, aren't so happy."

"So, I've been meaning to ask you," He glanced at the group of people ahead of him. "What were you during the morning in the woods? And how did you find Jesse and the others?"

Crap. "Uh, w-well... I was out on a walk with my friend Breezy. I may have been spying on them a little bit but it has been a while since I have seen people." _Well, real living, breathing people that are made of blocks._

"Breezy? That's the name of your cat, I'm guessing." Lukas looked around. "Speaking of that cat, where are they?"

"Hmm? She was here a few moments ago." I look around. I cup my hands around my mouth and yell, "Breezy! Where are you?" Nothing.

"You should probably go find her," Lukas suggested.

"Good idea," I say, and run off to find Breezy.

* * *

 **Third-Person POV**

* * *

Breezy was walking around the convention, looking for some food. What was the place called again? Aldercon? Whatever. It doesn't matter. She was wandering for quite a while now. Then, the smell of chicken hit her nose like a cat leaping on prey. Breezy absolutely loved chicken. She slowly walked over to a stand.

"Hahaha!" _Axel._ She scrunched up her nose. Breezy _hated_ his smell. Her friend and other humans don't seem to smell it, but she sure did. He smelled like a mixture of unclean clothes, old rotten meat, and a pinch of a pig. The pig smell was definitely Reuben, and, although she wouldn't admit, Reuben's scent was quite... odd. It was like a fiesta slapped her in the face each time she went into the blast zone. He smelled of all the things that Axel smelled of as well as wool, squid ink, cookies, and carrots? Even a mixture of zombie! Seriously, what does that pig do on his free time to pick up so many smells?

Breezy looked up and saw chickens. One of them stepped on a stone slab of some sort and that caused it room fall down, into a closed fence. Breezy then knew these chickens weren't food. They were in fences. That means they belong to someone. They only become food once that someone decides to make it food. That was what Alexis told her when she tried to kill the chickens on her parent's farm. Speaking of Alex...

"Axel!" Alexis ran over to Axel. "Hey, Axel, have you seen Breezy anywhere?" Breezy perked her ears up. She walked over to her owner and meowed. Her friend looked down and smiled. "Oh, there you are!" She went on one knee and pet Breezy. "Was starting to get a little worried about you." Breezy was happy to have reunited with her friend, but her ears caught a distanced noise. A loud squeal.

 _Oh no._

Breezy turned tail and ran. She ignored the calls from her friend and continued to race in the direction of the squeal.

"Getcha pork chops here! Fresh off the bone!" She saw a butcher with an axe raised on top of Reuben, ready to slam down. She hissed. Loudly. The man looked at her. "Hey, you stupid cat! I'm trying to run a business here!"

"That's my cat you are calling stupid," Alexis arrived. "And that's also my friend's pig."

"Well," The butcher began. "I don't know what you're talking about, Chief. I found this pig wandering alone in the streets."

"Give him back, right now," Alex ordered.

"You wouldn't be threatening me, would you?" He said. "I'm not interested in arguing you."

Alex sighed. "How about I trade you this sword?"

The butcher deadpanned. "That is the worst sword I have ever seen. It's poorly crafted. You expect me to trade this pig for that 'sword' of yours."

Alexis glared at the man. "Fine." Her glare hardened. She swapped her sword for the axe -which was a better-crafted tool- and pointed it to the butcher. "Give me Reuben, and I won't have to bury a dead body tonight." Of course, she wouldn't really kill him, but she wanted to get her message across.

The butcher moved backwards. "Alright, alright, you little maniac!" He shoved Reuben off the stand. "There's your stupid pig." Alexis' iris's went back to a normal red and she smirked. Breezy sent him one final glare before walking off with her friend and Reuben.

"Reuben!" They turn their heads and see Jesse. "Reuben I was looking everywhere for you!" He looked at Alex. "Where was he?"

"Some jerk butcher took him in as storage and almost turned him into a pork chop." She explained, looking back at the stand with pork chops on the banners.

Jesse looked where Alexis was looking. "How did you get him back?

Alex smiled. "That can be a story for another day.

"Oh, well, okay," Jesse said. "Also, Alex. Have you had the chance to see a creepy guy in green and a beard anywhere?"

Alexis raised an eyebrow. She forgot to keep a look out for the old man. "Nooo..."

"Well, he cheated Petra on the deal and now we're looking for him." Jesse rubbed the side of his neck. "So, uh, you in or not?"

Alexis nodded briefly. "Alright. I'll help." Jesse smiled. "I'll look over here." Alexis went to the right. Breezy followed. Alexis looked around, not paying any attention to what's in front of her. She bumped into a blonde. "Ah! Sorry about that- Eh? Lukas?"

"Hmm? Oh, hey there, Alexis." He smiled. He had a slime ball in his hand that he was tossing up and down.

"Hey," Alexis said. "Soooo, did anyone tell you to be on a lookout for a guy with a beard that scammed Petra out a diamond?"

"Yeah, Jesse told me about it earlier." He answered. Breezy then walked up to Lukas, sniffed him a little, and rubbed her body on his leg. "Uhhhhh..."

"She likes you." Alexis smiled at Breezy. The cat backed away and looked up at him. Lukas slowly bent down and pets her, to which the feline did nothing to stop him from doing so.

Jesse walked up to them."Hey, uh, Lukas? Can you do me a favour?" Jesse asked.

Lukas stopped petting Breezy and looked up at him. "Anything's possible." He grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"I need slime balls. I swear I have a really good explanation." Jesse said. Lukas looked to his right and saw Petra, Olivia, Axel, and Reuben approaching.

"Whatever you guys are doing," he put out his hand with a slime ball in it. "count me in."

"Thanks, Lukas." Petra looked at Jesse. "Told you he was useful."

Aw, man. This guy isn't actually cool is he?" said Axel, gesturing to Lukas.

"Remains to be seen." Olivia gave him a glare.

Jesse turned around and walked toward a crafting table. "It's craftin' time."

"So, you guys been building together long? You've got good chemistry," said Lukas.

Axel raised part of his unibrow. "You jealous?"

"I'm just saying. I think it's cool you have a team that works so well together." He replied.

Axel crossed is arms. "You're totally jealous."

The group looked back at Jesse. "Ta-da! One slime block!" The boy said proudly. "Gross."

Olivia grabs the slime block off the table. "I'll take that. Riiiiiiiiight there." She put down the block a few ways away from the chicken booth.

Axel looked at his friend. "It's all you, Jesse."

"Gimme a boost." Axel went to the crafting table booth and bent over. Jesse climbed on top of him pulled himself up. He looked at the slime and took a deep breath. He backed up, ran, and jumped off the booth. He landed on the slime and jumped near the chicken machine, and punched the glass pane. All the chickens started pouring out the machine.

"My poultry! My precious poultry!" Shouted a man with a chicken on his shirt.

"Keep your eyes closed!" shouted the usher. "They'll peck out your eyes!" He tripped on a chicken. "Ahhhhhhh!"

Breezy almost jumped on a chicken but Alex grabbed her and ran into the keynote along with Jesse and the others.

"Hey!" shouted the usher. Unfortunately for him, a chicken knocked him over. They ran into the keynote.

* * *

 **Dem chickens be vicious!**

 **Every time I write down Ender, It wants to spellcheck into Alder. Guess how many times I added the word to my personal dictionary.**

 **Alexis : 3?**

 ***stamps the words, "[WRONG]" onto Alex***

 **Alexis: *Falls over***

 **NOPE! 6! This computer, man... *Leaves***

 **Alexis : *Still on the ground* Whyyyy...?**


	5. Basement

**Disclaimer: Iz dun own Minecraft Story Mode**

 **Edited.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **Basement**

* * *

 **Alexis' POV**

* * *

"Where'd he go?" Petra puts her hand on her hips.

"Over there." I pointed at an open door.

We ran toward the wooden door, but Lukas stopped. "What do we do once we catch him?" The group all look at him. "There are a million ways to play this." He put a hand on his chin. "But considering this isn't my fight, I'll follow your lead."

"Whatever we have to," Jesse said.

Lukas looked at Jesse. "You're way more intense than I give you credit for, Jesse."

I smile a bit. "No kidding."

"Ready?" Jesse asked Petra.

"Ready." We all walked through the door.

It was a basement, library, hideout of some sort, with loads of potions. Jesse peeked around the corner, followed by Petra, Olivia, Lukas, and Axel. Reuben and Breezy climbed on Axel's back. I stood behind, gawking at them. How are they even doing that?

 **Allie, stop using Earth's logic in this reality.**

" _Okay, okay, I'll try._ " I sigh. "Anyone see anything?"

Petra scanned the area for a bearded man. "He must have gone out another way."

"What is all this?" questions Olivia.

Jesse examined the area. "Looks like it used to be the basement. Weird place to have a hideout."

I stared at some of the potions. "Almost everything about this guy is weird." Almost.

 **Hmm?**

"I bet you anything I'll find my wither skull here," Petra said.

"And if we find anything else to steal along the way, so be it, right?" added Axel.

Petra walked over to him. "Axel, that's not what we're here to do."

Jesse put a hand on his waist. "I did say we should do whatever we have to."

"And if this guy's not around, what we HAVE to do is steal."

"I don't want to stoop to his level," Petra said, eyebrows furrowing.

"But isn't that the best way to get back at him?" Axel looked at Petra.

Jesse took a brief look at the basement entrance. "Ivor could come back any minute. There's no time for looting!"

"He _could_ come back at any minute," I said with a few potions in my hands. "Which means I _could_ steal a lot of potions for our potion needs." I smiled and put the potions in my inventory.

 **Didn't think you were one to steal.**

" _I'm not. It's just that this place is gonna go down to bedrock in a half hour of something,_ " was my response

 **Point taken.**

Jesse walked down a couple steps. "The faster we find what we're looking for, the faster we can get the heck out of here."

My grin faltered, but I just shrugged and continued going through the potions and books. Potions of speed and leaping are pretty good. I would need them at some point or another so I took them too.

"Oooooh, take a look at this." Jesse looked at a glowing, purple potion standing on a pedestal.

I stopped rummaging through the shelf and joined his side. I faked a reaction. "Huh. I never saw a potion like this before."

Axel turned around and walked to where the two of us were standing and stared at the glowing potion. "You're not gonna believe me, but I swear I had a dream about this. Okay, potion, I know this is a big step, but..." Axel reached his hands out. "I would be honored if you could come home with me.

"C'mon, Axel. Make yourself useful and go find that skull." Jesse said.

"I am," Axel said and took the potion.

"Axel-."

 **Don't stop him.**

" _Why?_ "

 **Are you really that dumb? If that happens, Ivor will take the real one. When he throws that elixir at the Wither, it will stop the Wither and the adventure. And thus, you will never get back home.**

" _...Guess I wasn't thinking. Sorry._ "

 **That's fine. Don't sweat it** -

"Alex?" Jesse was poking my cheek. Oh, gods, I spaced out again. Really need to stop that.

"Yeah, Jess?" I said, trying to act like nothing happened.

He blinked. "It's nothing." He turned and walked away. I eye him as he grabs a lever and pulls it down. The bookcase Olivia was looking at lowered. All of us go over and see soul sand in a 'T' shape, with a command block in the middle.

"What the hell is all this stuff?" Jesse asked no one in particular.

"Soul sand." Both Petra and I say. I look at her. "It was everywhere in the Nether," Petra finished.

Jesse pointed to the command block. "What about that block in the middle?"

"I've never seen one of these before." Olivia walked up the steps. "I wonder if I just take a closer look..." Olivia put her hand near the block. "Do you feel that? It's almost pulsing."

"Don't touch it, Ollie," I say.

"Sorry, just curious." She replied.

Jesse climbed up the steps. "Don't forget what we're here for - find that skull." Olivia nodded and walked down. Jesse looked at the large chest in front of the 'T' shape. He opens it. "Soooooo... good news, weird news." We go up to the chest. "I found the skull, but..."

"The hell? Why'd I risk my neck for that skull if he's got two of them already?" Petra said, confused.

"He's going to make a Wither," I told them like it was a known fact, because, you know, most people should know what a Wither is, right? They looked at me, with shock written all over their faces. I heard Kyla quickly add, " **Guess not.** "

Petra stared at me. "But... a Wither... that's..."

"One of the worst monsters there is!" Lukas finished.

Jesse looked back at the skulls. "We came down here to find the skull. Well, we found it."

"Maybe we should just grab it , and get out of here, while we still can," Petra suggested.

The sound of a door opening can be heard. "Someones coming!" I whisper-shouted.

"Scatter!" Petra says. Reuben used his snout to flick the lever. They all run, searching for hiding places. I quickly look around for a spot to hide and go behind some bookshelves. Not the best spot, but it'll do. Breezy climbs up the bookshelves. Hope Ivor doesn't get mad about the scratched up books. He then walks in, in all his bearded glory.

He walked closer to my hiding spot. ""Don't you recognize me?" Or wait... "Surprised to see me?" No, that's not good... "Thought you could get rid of me, didn't you?" That's better." I... forgot he practiced evil villain lines. Man, Ivor. You're still nuttier than a fruitcake... And that's why you're so funny in the second half of the game.

 _*clink_ *

Aaaaand Olivia knocked over a potion. Ivor's steps stopped ringing through the hideout. "What was that?" Then his voice changed to something more threatening. "Who's there?" It sounded like he ran over to the area the clinking sound was.

"Over here, jerk!" Jesse yelled out.

"What are you doing here?!" Ivor said, glaring. His look quickly changed. "What did you see?!"

Petra jumped from her hiding spot. "Leave him alone!"

"Yeah! Back off, pal."

I walk around the corner and leaned on the bookshelf. "It's for your own good." Breezy crouched and hissed from the top of the shelf. Did I sound cool? I sounded cool.

 **No, you didn't.**

" _Ouch._ "

"You two?!" Ivor looked between Petra and Jesse. "Did you follow me here?

Petra didn't back down. "You thought you could just screw us over and get away with it, didn't you?"

"We're here to prove you wrong," Jesse added. Axel walked behind him and crossed their arms like he was his bodyguard.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ivor sneered. "I have what I want, and you have exactly what you earned."

I deadpanned. "You gave them lapis, not a diamond."

"We know what you're doing down here." Jesse slowly walked over to him. "Soul sand and three Wither skulls? You're building a Wither!"

Ivor seemed a bit shocked at this but recovered quickly. "Hmm. Smarter than you look."

"Hey! Nobody talks to my friends like that! Now shut your mouth - or else." Axel advised him. He towered over the other male, but Ivor didn't even flinch.

"Enough! You've wasted too much of my time already." And with that, he turned tail and ran.

We chased after him. "Where'd he go?' asked Petra when we didn't see him anywhere.

Ivor appeared from behind iron blocks in the shape of a 'T' With a pumpkin in his hands. "If you won't leave on your own volition, I'll happily remove you myself!"

"Ohhh, sh-"

The sound of an iron golem forming drowned out what I had to say.

"Show our friends to the door, will you?" Ivor grinned, looking back at his golem. It started swinging its arms immediately, making us all run for their lives. It turned around, and swung its hard, heavy arms again, trying to hit us. It aimed for Jesse, and he ducked, almost getting clonked on the head. Petra and Olivia were already on the stairs. Jesse, Axel, Reuben, and I ran to the exit.

"Oh man, this is so exciting." I hear a woman on stage say as we ran out the basement.

"It sure is, isn't it?" The man standing next to her says.

"And now! For the first time here at EnderCon! We are very proud to present-"

"The one! The only!"

The man and women back away from each other, revealing a figure in blue armor. "Gabriel!" The crowd starts to cheer.

"Please, please!" Gabriel said. The cheers became silent. "Thank you" Gabriel looked down, but then up again with his hands on his hips. "Are. You. With me?" He put his hands up and smiled. The people answered him with cheers, louder than the last.

"Everybody okay?" asked Jesse.

Olivia did a head count. "Um... guys? Where's Lukas?"

"I thought he was right behind me." Jesse looked around.

 **Where's Breezy?**

Upon hearing this, I frantically look around. "Guys, I can't see Breezy anywhere!"

"Well, if their not here, the only place they could be is..." All of our eyes widened and we turn and look at the hideout entrance.

Jesse stares at the door in shock. "They're still down there!"

"I'm going back down there." I immediately start walking to the door. Jesse grabs my shoulder.

"Alexis, You can't-"

"Yes, I can!" I shout at him. Jesse and the others are surprised at my sudden outburst and take a step back, but I don't stop. "My friends are down there with and iron golem! There's no way I'm going to leave them."

"Can you at least let me come with you?" Jesse asked me. My expression softens.

"I'll be fine. And sorry for yelling."

Jesse hesitates, but turned to his comrades "The rest of us will go get Gabriel."

Olivia nodded. "We're on it, Jesse."

"We'll figure out a way to warn Gabriel and then we'll meet you back here, Alex." Petra decided.

"Let's crash this party." said Axel.

I nodded at my friends. "I'll be back as soon as we can."

"Be careful."

I was at the door. I slowly walk in, trying not to make a sound.

 **You sure it was a good idea to go down alone?**

I look around the corner. " _Yeah, I'm sure._ " The golem is right there. It probably would've seen me if I hadn't gone back to hiding.

 **Really now?**

It sounds like it's going away, and I look around the corner again. " _Yes, I'm sure. If my baby cat isn't safe, I will do anything to save her._ " I hear a tiny meow. There, on top of the bookshelves, is Breezy.

 **Well, It would have been wiser to-**

"Breezy! There you are." I let out a relieved sigh.

 **Oh look, eeeeeveryone wants to ignore me today.**

I ignored her. Breezy smiled and gets ready to jump down. "No, no, no!" She looks at me confused. "Just... stay up there until we get Lukas out of here, okay?" She gave a small nod to me.

"Lukas? Where are you? Can you hear me?" I asked the basement.

"Alex?" I turn my head to the left. Lukas is inside a large chest. "Is that you whispering super loudly?"

"Lukas! Thank Notch, I found you." I say, relieved. "Now let's go before that golem comes back-" Lukas's eyes widened and he ducked down back into the chest. I'm silent for a couple seconds. "It's right behind me, isn't it."

 **Yep.**

It roars, right on cue. I just dodged its arms. It took steps toward me, getting ready to strike again.

"Hey!" Lukas popped out his hiding spot. The golem turned its head at the chest but saw nothing. I jump over some bookshelves and hide behind them. The golem, being too dumb to continue its search, just turned around and resumed its patrol of the area.

"You doin' okay?" I peeked around and looked at the chest.

The chest opened slightly, only enough for you to see the eyes. "Uh, I've been worse. well, I can't say this is the best spot I've ever been in. Any bright ideas?"

"Just... run," I whisper.

"Run _w_ _here_?" Even though you could only see his eyes, they gave me a look that just screamed, 'are you serious?' "You don't think I tried that already?" He looked at the iron golem that was lumbering around.

My eyes wander around until they land on dark red potions. I smirked slightly. "How about I go in swinging?" Lukas looked at me, with eyebrows raised. Well, I think Lukas's eyebrow was raised.

"Alex, are you insane?!" Lukas whisper-shouted.

I shrugged. "Eh, I might." I cup a hand on my mouth. "Breezy!" A few seconds later, Breezy is on the bookshelf not so far away. "Breezy, can you get that?" I point to the dark red potion. Breezy approaches the bottle and nudges it closer, and closer, until its almost straight above me. She knocks it over the edge and I catch them. I drink the potion and finished quickly, because, oh my lord, it tasted _horrible_.

 **Huh. Never tried it.**

" _Oh really? I'm so jealous._ " After downing the potion, Lukas looked at me. "What's the plan?"

"What I said. Going in swinging."

"Ah, so I actually do die. Fantastic." Lukas groaned. "Goodbye, world. It's been nice living here. Hopefully, the beacon I made will be there with me in heaven." He said dramatically.

I scoffed at him and look to the side. ""Here lies the world's greatest sap." I'll be sure to write that on your grave." I gaze at him again. "So, you go distract it, and I will go behind it and hit it. Kapeesh?"

There's a small moment of silence. "No," Lukas replied.

I groan. "Fine then." I pull out my ax and run to the golem, back turned to me. I slice it's back, make a gash. It staggers forward. Lukas is left in shock, gaping at what he saw. Even Breezy had wide eyes. "Okie, dokie, let's go, already!" I shout. Lukas jumped out the chest and fled. The golem recovered, and was staring at me, with red orbs. It tried to swat me with its arms. I dodged, but it attempts to hit me again.

Breezy made a sound. I don't know what to call it, but it sure did grab the golem's attention. When it was distracted, I ran to the exit door, Breezy right behind me.

"Thanks, Breezy." I grin at her. She meows in response. Lukas was right ahead.

"Okay Alexis, come on! Let's go!" He motions for me to follow. "Thanks for coming back for me. I didn't know if anybody was going to."

"You may be arrogant, but I won't leave anyone in a situation like that," I say while we run up the stairs. "Especially Breezy," I say, looking at my friend.

"Guess I owe you one." Said Lukas.

I shrug. "Just give me some cake later. Now let's go!" He nods and opens the door.

* * *

 **Third-Person POV**

* * *

"Where are the others?" Lukas asked Alexis when they made it out the basement.

"I'm not messing around! My friends are trapped with an iron golem!" Jesse's voice met their ears.

"That does sound serious." Gabriel looked down at them. "Where are your friends? Are they nearby?"

"I have a question for you." asked a man from the crowd. Was that...?

"Excuse me, sir, you'll have to wait your turn." Said the Mighty Gabriel.

"Just tell me first: do you really believe anyone can be great?" The voice continued.

"With enough hard work, yes" answered Gabriel.

"Was that where I went wrong?" The man pushed some people out of his way. "I simply didn't WORK hard enough?!"

Gabriel's eyes widened when they landed on the man. "Ivor? Is that really you?" Gabriel's expression changed. "How dare you interrupt like this."

Jesse pointed at Ivor. "That's the guy that attacked us in the basement!"

"I wish I could say I was surprised." Gabriel glared right at Ivor.

"If it's surprising you want, you're in for a treat." Ivor walked up the stage. "Why don't you tell them the real story, Gabriel?" He spat the name like poison.

"I see time has made you bitter," Gabriel said, turning to Ivor.

"And it's made YOU an even bigger fool." Ivor countered. He placed an arm over Gabriel. "Now, these people were promised greatness - and I'm am ready to deliver." He turned and started to walk to a lever. "I'm sorry this is how they had to learn the truth."

"Gabriel, you have to stop him!" Jesse yelled.

Ivor flicked the lever and up came the structure. "Nothing built can last forever, Gabriel."

"Ivor, no!"

Oh, but it was too late.

It was far too late.

* * *

 **I forgot to save it when I was almost done...**

 **WELP, anyhoo, did you go help Lukas, or did you seek help from Gabriel? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Thank-a-you for reading!** **Bye-bye, everyone!**


	6. The Witherstorm

**The Ostrich has the largest eye of any bird.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **The** **Witherstorm**

* * *

 **Third-Person POV**

* * *

Ivor placed the skull on the command block. Once he did, he and Gabriel were blasted off the stage, and there, rising up was a Wither with the command block in its rib cage. Ivor got up and looked at his creation.

"Creature, attack!" he shouted. The Wither roared, causing everyone in the crowd to start running around in panic.

It shot a wither skull at Jesse. Thankfully, it hit the ground in front of him and not him, but that still made Jesse fall back. It shot another, and Jesse stepped to the side and dodged it. Blocks started floating toward the Wither, and it absorbed them. Banners, flooring, walls, plants, everything! It was all sucked into the Wither.

Gabriel ran up beside the group. "Everyone stay calm! This foul beast is no match for me!" He pulled out a diamond sword.

"Creature, attack!" Ivor pointed at Gabriel. Gabriel leaped up, and hit the command block, making a _clink_ sound, but no dent was made. He fell to the ground on his back. Everyone but Alex looked at Gabriel with wide eyes.

"What have you done?" Gabriel looked at Ivor. The bearded man was smiling.

"Gabriel!" Jesse shouted

The warrior jumped to his feet. "No! Stay away! It's after me, not you!" The Wither dived toward him and Jesse. They both dodge, but when Gabriel got up, he ducked. Blocks levitated near him, almost hitting him in the head.

"Look at him! The mighty Gabriel!" Ivor yelled and pointed at Gabriel. "Looks like true greatness is out of his reach. He may not be able to defeat this creature, but I can!" Many more blocks flew up to the abomination. "Creature. Retreat!" Ivor ordered the Wither. It turned to Ivor, with a new head replacing the middle. This new head had one glowing, purple eye, that stared at Ivor. Ivor cleared his throat. "Ahem. Creature, retreat!" It flew closer to Ivor. "Retreat, I said! Retreat!"

"Ivor, you can't control that thing!" Alex shouted.

"Oh, no need to be alarmed, my friends. I have an elixir that will destroy this creature." Ivor pulled out a purple potion.

"That potion is that...?" Jesse, Olivia, and Axel came to a sudden realization. Ivor reeled his hand back to throw the bottle.

Eyes widening, Axel looked at what Ivor had in his hand. "Uh-oh." Ivor chucked the elixir at the Wither's command block, but nothing happens.

Ivor was in shock. "Uh, what?" He backed away from the Wither. "Impossible! It should have worked. I took such care!"

"The potion!" Olivia whipped her head around to meet Axel' eyes. "Axel! You've got to throw the real potion!"

"But, finders, keepers!"

Alex decided to voice her thoughts when she experienced this moment on her computer. "Axel! For the love of- do you want us to DIE!?" She screamed. Hey, she needed to act like she was experiencing this for the first time. Lukas and Petra, who was standing next to her, covered their ears.

Ivor angrily glared at the others. "You thieves! You're ruining everything!"

Axel hesitantly took out the potion he stole. Jesse grabbed it, turned to face the Wither and threw it.

But it did nothing.

"It's protecting itself! Without the command block exposed, the potion is useless! It wasn't supposed to happen like this." He stepped back and ran for the exit like everyone else did.

Gabriel tried to grab him, but he was already at the entrance. "Ivor, you coward, come back here!" The Wither made another sound similar to a lions roar, and a purple tractor beam landed on Gabriel, levitating him into the air. The beam of light came from the Withers eye. "Ugh!" was what he yelled out when he was in the air. Olivia ran up and grabbed his foot.

"Jesse, help me!" Olivia turned her head to Jesse, and he ran up and grabbed the warrior's other foot, bringing him down to the ground.

"Thank you." Gabriel was grateful. "Ivor was right about one thing, I can't defeat that monster. Not on my own." He looked around. "Everyone's running away... except for you. Will you help me?"

"Of course!" Jesse said. Gabriel nodded.

"Follow me!" He shouted to the rest of the group. They followed him outside.

* * *

 **Alexis's POV**

* * *

It was absolute chaos outside. Everyone screamed as they ran out the keynote. Some tripped, but only to immediately jump back up.

There was an explosion, and the Wither flew out the roof of the Keynote. It came out, and -holy crap- was probably fifteen times or more it's size! All three heads had purple eyes, all having tractor beams, and tentacles to boot! I mean, like, seriously! It's a million times more terrifying when you're actually there. Wait, why am I looking at it? RUN, BODY, RUN!

The Wither used it's tractor beam on the people running away and absorbed them like blocks! I ran, but the Withers beam set on the bridge, breaking it. Jesse grabbed the bridge, but I was too far away to get a hold of it, so I reached for his foot-

But _missed._

"Alex! Breezy!" yelled Jesse. "Hey, we're up here! Somebody help us!"

Oh, so this is it? I die a second time (which is physically impossible) and never get home? Hah, how funny. I guess Breezy is coming for the ride, too.

But then the tractor beam flickered.

What?

Even though I was confused, I and Jesse wasted no time to get up and run. A couple of chickens got in the way and we jumped over them. Thankfully, Breezy managed to stop herself from making one dinner for her. Those animals have no idea what's happening, are they? What am I saying? They're _chickens._ We ran forward after jumping over chickens and find Lukas.

"Lukas!" Jesse yelled over to him. Lukas stopped running for an exit and directed his feet to head in our way.

"Holy crap!" he said, looking at the remains of the Keynote. "Oh, man, if I was still in that basement..." he turns his head and looks at me, with an even grateful look then before. "Thanks, Alex, for coming back. Wouldn't be here without you." I nod.

A voice called out to us. "Jesse!" It was Petra. We see her taking some shelter under a tent with Olivia, Axel, and Reuben. We rush over to them, but as soon as we get under, a tractor beam lights up the area and up goes the tent. We ran instantly. I hear Jesse yell something, but I run ahead. We bump into Olivia who was in front of our little group.

"What are you doing, GO!" Axel yelled from behind me.

"Wheres Jesse and Petra?" she urgently shouts. We... left them alone. After realizing that we left them at the tent. The six of us (Olivia, Axel, Lukas, Reuben, Breezy and I) do an 180 and speed back to the tents location. We find Jesse, Petra, and Gabriel.

"Do we have everyone?" Jesse asked, counting everyone there to make sure no one was missing. Gabriel began to run.

"We must set out for my fortress. We'll be better protected there." he motioned us to follow. And we did.

 **OooOooO**

The Wither keeps on our trail, following us out into the forest.

"Stick together everyone!" Gabriel yelled to the few people that got out. "We'll be safe as soon as we get to my temple."

That Wither is making us run through Hell. It shot a Wither skull at the tree. Actually, multiple trees are shot, making them all go up in flames. I jump over a couple of small craters that the skulls made, and try to avoid the fires.

Eventually, our group of people runs into a large row of trees.

"Everyone, keep going! We'll meet on the other side!" Gabriel commanded. I looked right and saw Gabriel, Petra, Lukas, two other Ocelots, and Breezy, while on the left was the other members of the Dead Enders and a random guy. I took the right. What? Breezy is my precious.

Two tractor beams were patrolling the right side. There were a couple creepers, but all were sucked into the Wither. A row of fire was at the end, and we jumped over it, avoiding getting burnt to a crisp.

"The temple is just up ahead! Follow me!" Gabriel shouted. A couple of tentacles waved around, trying to stop us. I avoided all of them, and we ran into the temple. "The inner chamber is built entirely of obsidian. We should be untouchable in there." Gabriel explains.

"Should?" I asked. Gabriel flicked a lever, opening the chamber and showing a Nether portal. A purple beam lit up the temple, and we ran into the obsidian chamber.

A dark, black tentacle found it's way in. "Hurry! If you can get through the portal, you'll be safe!" Gabriel unsheathed his diamond sword, batting away the tentacle.

Axel was the first to run through the portal, but instead of the Nether, he ended up on the other side.

"Uh, something's not right here." He said.

"It's not lit!" Olivia turned to Petra.

Jesse pulled out a flint and steel, lighting the portal.

"Everyone! Get in! NOW!" Petra shouted. Olivia jumped in, and Axel grabbed Reuben and Breezy while running in, much to my friends dismay. Petra was about to join them, but we heard someone yell.

Gabriel was knocked down and was about to be dragged out into the open. We ran over to try and save him, but a tentacle broke through the roof of the chamber. Jesse jumped over it to help the warrior, and Petra and I swung our weapons at it, keeping it away from the two. We kept it away long enough for Jesse to get Gabriel away from the tentacles grasp but while we were fighting, it knocked me and Petra down. Jesse pulled out his stone sword and joined our fight.

He dodged to the left and avoided the tentacle. He hit it a couple of times, and it recoiled. It changed targets and started slithering over to Lukas. He screamed.

Petra jumped up and sliced the black snake, making jolt and go back up, away from the chamber.

"You three: Go to the portal and meet up with the others. I'll stay here and do whatever I can." Petra told us.

"Petra, you got to go to the portal with us!"

"Sorry, Jesse. This is something I've got to do." Petra replied to Jesse. "If anything happens, I'll meet you guys at the temple." My eyes widened when I saw what was behind Petra. She turned her head and was just as surprised. Gabriel was being levitated in the air. Seriously, why is that monster so interested in killing the guy? Petra tried to run over and save him, but she was covered in purple light to, pulling her into the air.

I looked over at Jesse. "You get bandanna girl, I'll save the warrior." He nods and I rushed over to Gabriel, jumping up and try to drag him out the purple light. But this Wither doesn't plan to let go. I look at the others. "Jesse! Lukas! Petra! Help!" I shout. Petra is there almost as soon at I finish my sentence.

"Lukas!" Jesse tried to get Lukas over to help, but he froze. The brunette gave up on trying to get him to help. He ran over to us but a tentacle tried to hit him, and he ducked, but it hit him the on the second swing, slamming into Lukas, and into the portal.

 **OooOooO**

It was hard trying to get Gabriel out that tractor beam, but Petra and I managed to get him out, somehow. Once we did, we saw a man in green running for the Nether portal.

"Ivor, get over here!" Ivor ignored Gabriel' call and ran into the portal. As soon as he did, the Withers tentacles went over to the portal, and broke it, destroying their quick ticket out. They all were shocked.

Gabriel shook his head and looked at the two. "You two, run to the temple. It's where those mountains are." Gabriel said. "I'll stay here and keep that Wither distracted."

"I'm staying here with you." said Petra.

"You can't!"

"There's no changing my mind now." Petra smiled, slicing a couple of tentacles.

"I can help too!" I offered.

"Alexis, you have to go," Gabriel said.

She blinked. "Huh? Why?"

He pulled out an amulet, that looked exactly like the ones on the banners at EnderCon. "Take this amulet to your friends. You can use it to find the others. Guard it with your life."

I looked at it, eyes wide. Shouldn't have Jesse gotten it? Forget it, I'll just take it. "I'll reassemble the Order."

He nods. "Thank you. Go find the temple of the Order and then-" Gabriel was cut off by even more tentacles finding their way in. He readied his sword. "Go, Alexis!"

I didn't go right away. I needed to help. Then a Wither skull nearly blew my face up. "Okay! I'll go!" I pulled out a potion and drank it. Hey, it tastes like sugar. Like, REALLY sugary. To sugary! Then I ran.

 **OooOooO**

 _It's so dark.. so very dark..._

I've been running for quite a while now. I think I stepped on my foot at a weird angle. It feels like it's on fire. Why can't Kyla help me? Speaking of her, where in the world is she? I haven't heard a single word from her from an hour ago. Now it's even darker than before. Thankfully, the potion of speed made me move fast enough that I was only a blur to all the monsters, but it would run out soon. Why did the temple have to be so far away?

In the distance, I saw a small dirt hut. Seems like Jesse and his friends built it already. I walked to the hut and heard crackling fire. I put a hand to the door and-

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"What was that?" Olivia said.

"I think it came from outside the door." Jesse looked at the door.

"Guys! It's me! Alexis!" I said.

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Where is everyone? Normally when I have nothing to say they come up.**

 ***Checks all the rooms***

 ***Comes back* OK, readers. They're all in the gaming room right now playing SSB4. Jesse is playing as Olimar, Axel is playing as DK, Peets is using Corrin, Lukas is Lucas (courtesy of Alexis' request), Aiden' Ganondorf, Magnus is Wario, and Alex -having the most experience- is kicking all their asses with _Kirby_ of all characters. Nothing against the pink puffball (I really do like Kirby), but, how does a squishy ball of pink withstand so much? It's a BALL of PINK against swords. SWORDS! Seriously! **


	7. Dirt Hut

**Back from the vacation, peoplez!**

 **I'm really tired.**

 **A group of Rhinos is called a crash.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Dirt Hut**

* * *

 **Third-Person POV**

* * *

Alexis was greeted with a tackle from Breezy and a hug or wave from everyone. Jesse gave a small hug, as well as Olivia. Axel intended for a small one, but instead almost suffocated the girl. Lukas waved.

"Oh, and Jesse?" Alexis said after taking in a large breath of air.

"Yeah?"

"Gabriel wanted me to give this to you." The girl said, pulling out the amulet.

"What's that?" asked Olivia.

"It's an amulet Gabriel gave me. He said we can use it to find and reassemble the Order."

"Wait." Axel walked closer to Alex. "The Order? As in, the Order of the Stone?"

"I'm not pulling your leg or anything. Gabriel gave this to me. He said if we take this to the temple of the Order, we can find where they are."

Jesse took the amulet. "Well, I guess we go out in the morning. Let's rest up and we can talk about it later." He said. Everyone went back to where they were before.

It was quiet now. Olivia, Jesse, Reuben, and Alexis sat near the fire. Breezy rested on her side with her belly exposed to the heat. Lukas put his back against the wall, away from everyone and looking at the ground.

"Oh, man!" said Axel. He was standing up and looking away from the others.

"What?" Olivia looked at him.

Alexis tilted her head slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm going to tell you something, you have to promise not to freak out," Axel explained.

"What is it?" Jesse asked. Axel turned around.

"I have-"

"COOKIES!" Everyone looked at Alexis, all of them started but Breezy, who just kept lying down near the fire. Alexis, who's eyes actually looked like they had stars in them, blinked. "...What? How is everyone _not_ stoked for cookies? They're cookies!"

There was a small moment of silence.

After recovering from... whatever they experienced, "One for me," Axel said, putting one in his pocket. "One for Olivia," Axel handed a cookie to Olivia. And then Jesse and Alex."One for Jesse. One for Alex."

Alex looked at the cookie in her hand and time seemed to stop. _Wait_. She thought. _These aren't chocolate_ _chips_. _THESE ARE RAISINS_. Time resumed. She was about to put it in her pocket, but saw Lukas, with no cookie.

"And one for Reuben and Breezy."Axel dropped a cookie in front of Reuben, who picked it up as soon as Axel dropped it and brought it over to Breezy. The pig nudged the cookie next to her.

"Sorry, Lukas, I only have five," Axel explained to the Ocelot.

"Oh, no, it's- It's all right. I'm not that hungry anyway." Lukas said. Alex glanced down at the cookie in her hand, and then Lukas. She knew Jesse would give the cookie to him (That's what she did in her game) but she decided walked over to where Lukas was and put the cookie in front of him.

"Here, Lukas," said Alexis.

"Oh, no, no, I- I can't do that," Lukas stuttered. "I told you, I'm not hungry."

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "I didn't see you eat anything at Endercon. Besides, I don't like raisins." _No, actually, I detest them_ , she added in her thoughts. Lukas looked at the ground. Alex gained an annoyed look and put the cookie back in his vision and started to shake it. "Come on, you know you want it."

Lukas gave in and took the cookie. "Heh, yeah, I do. Thanks." Lukas started eating the cookie.

Alexis smiled and walked back to her spot at the fire. Once she sat down, Jesse snapped his cookie in half, offering the bigger one to Alex. She shook her head, and reminded him about her opinion on raisins. Jesse took the piece back and ate them. Axel lowered the middle of his unibrow.

"That was for you, Alex. Not him." He said. Alexis glared at him a second.

More silence.

Olivia looked at everyone, and then her gaze landed on Alexis and Lukas. "If you had to, which would you rather fight: a hundred chicken-sized zombies or ten zombie-sized chickens?"

"Chose wisely," Jesse added.

Alexis smiled. "Ah, the age old question. I pick the giant cluckers. Chicken for days, man." Breezy let out a loud and long meow. She seems to agree.

Lukas chuckled. "Uh, that's a good one. let me think..."

"How can you guys joke at a time like this?' Axel asked, crossing his arms. "Petra is still out there. She's all by herself."

"Petra wouldn't mind at all," said Jesse. "She'd want us to keep our spirits up."

"If I were her, I'd... I dunno." Axel turned so his back faced the group. "It feels wrong."

"Fine then," said Lukas. He got up from sitting and begun to walk closer to the group around the fire. "We should get some rest. We gotta start looking for this temple as early as we can," he said. "Now my guess is that we start at the portal and kind of split up-"

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Axel turned back around with a frown plastered on his face.

"Did I do something to you?" Asked Lukas. "I'd really like to know. You keep getting on my case for what seems like no reason."

"We'll figure it out in the morning," said Jesse.

Lukas put his hands on his waist. "Maybe you're right. I'm pretty exhausted."

"Jesse means "us", not you." Axel put both his hands on his hips the same way Lukas did.

"Axel, we'll figure it out in the morning," Jesse repeated.

"You're the only one wearing that stupid jacket," said Axel. Lukas glanced at his jacket with wide eyes. "Don't tell us what to do."

Lukas looked up and glared at Axel, taking a step forward the larger male. "Take. That. Back."

"Can't. Wouldn't," Replied Axel.

"You know what? I get to wear this jacket because I know how to build. But that doesn't mean I don't know how to break things."

Axel, whose back was turned, moved his head around to glare at Lukas. "Your threats don't scare me, now that we know how you really are."

Alexis groaned. This is the fights between her childhood friends all over again. "Guys. We are all tired. So why don't we go to sleep, and deal with it in the morning? Deal?"

"Don't be like that, Alex-"

" _DEAL?_ "

She was ignored. Axel turned back to Lukas and walked closer to him. "Haven't you done enough damage for one day?" Axel shoved Lukas. "Petra might be dead because of you."

"Axel, what the heck?!" Olivia said.

"I don't have to take this," Lukas glared at the person right in front of him. "Listen... why don't I just leave and let you guys hash this out," Lukas said, walking toward the entrance of the hut. Alex grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh, there is no way you are going out there," she said. Breezy walked in front of the blonde's feet, meowing.

"You can't leave," said Olivia. "It's dangerous out there."

"I can take care of myself," Lukas shook Alex's hand off his shoulder. "It's what Axel wants, right?"

"Let him leave if he wants to leave," Axel crossed his arms.

Jesse looked at everyone before answering. "You're not going anywhere."

"But Jesse..." Axel raised the middle of his brow, looking disappointed.

"That's enough. We're all on the same team now." Jesse glared at Axel. "He's staying."

They all took a moment before resuming their spots near the fire. Breezy hopped in Alexis lap. Lukas sat near the fire this time, and Axel was the only one left standing, glaring at the fire that was before him.

"Zombie-sized chickens." Lukas quietly said. "That's what I'd fight."

"Why's that?" asked Olivia.

"Because I'm starving."

The group heard thunder boom outside their hut and looked at the dirt ceiling. Rain pelted the blocks, making a semi-loud pitter patter noise. Lukas looked back down and looked at Jesse, Olivia, Alexis, and Breezy.

"Thanks for keeping me around, guys," he said. He looked grateful.

"Yeah," Jesse said, almost as quiet as Lukas.

Alex smiled. "No problemo."

 **OooOooO**

Everyone was sleeping now.

The used each other's body heat to keep each other warm since the fire dwindled to smoke. They all huddled up to each other.

Alexis was awake, though. She would be one of the first few to sleep, but the monster noises outside kept her awake, not to mention the rain hitting the roof repeatedly, and the grueling pain in her foot. But she was also thinking. Like, where did Kyla go? She looked at everyone and saw they were sleeping, and spotted Lukas, who was awake. He was shivering. He wasn't with the group and sat against a cold wall.

Alex got a little idea. She whistled, not loud enough to wake up someone, but enough to get attention from those close. Once Lukas was looking at her, she pats the ground next to her. Lukas slowly made his way over, and Alexis shifted around trying not to wake up everybody.

That failed.

The shifting made her foot hit into Breezy's back and made her jump up. Her tail hit Axel' face, which made him move his face away, resulting in Reuben, who was sleeping on his back, fall off, squealing. Now everyone was awake.

Axel saw Lukas standing up. "Lukas?"

Lukas was about to say something, but Alex, who wanted to avoid more fights, spoke before his mouth opened. "I saw Lukas was cold against the wall, so I wanted to invite him over." She explained in a tired voice.

Axel mumbled something about why Alex even cares about him and Jesse mumbled something else to Axel, and Olivia nodded.

They all fell asleep, and Alexis didn't even wake up once. She didn't even wake up when the already asleep Lukas used her lap as a pillow.

* * *

 **Review Replies** **(Is it too late for this?)**

 **J.M.M: Alexis is an OC and is nothing like me. I HATE jokes. I HATE cats. I HATE the colour purple. I LOVE raisins. And finally. I DISTEST MINECRAFT. Nothing like me! Nope! No sarcasm! Absolutely 0%!**


	8. Writer's Block

**You guys are probably wondering why I haven't updated in a while. Well, I am having a case of WRITER'S BLOCK (The horror!). So I decided to place this story under reconstruction. Major reconstruction. Like, the story is going to change reconstruction. I'll add another note and tell you guys when I'm finished. really sorry.**

 **On another note. I forgot to mention this last chapter.**

 **Magnus : 'Course you did. You called a ruler an eraser yesterday in front of the class.**

 **...**

 **Alexis : Magnus, run.**

 **Magnus : Huh?**

 ***Gyarados comes out of absolutely nowhere and uses Ice Fang on Magnus and freezes him***

 **Now stay that way :)**

 **Now before I was interrupted, *Gives frozen Magnus the evil eye* I was going to introduce someone by the name of EchoWolfWinds. They offered to become my publisher/editor and is a pretty cool guy (Wolf?) and you should go check them out! They get a free internet cookie. (::)**

 **Alexis : Can I have one-**

 **No.**

 **Alexis : ...**

 **...**

 **Alexis : ...**

 **...**

 **Alexis : ...**

 ***Puts cookie jar in safe with an impossible to remember code***

 **Alexis : T-T**

 **Tears don't work, Allie. Weelllll, I guess that's it for now. Bye!**


	9. I Finished!

Sammi, Alex, what are you doing?

 **Alexis & RapidSammi:** *Snicker*

Sammi? Alex?

 **Alexis :** Eat THIS!

ALEX, NO. *Gets pied* ...

 **Alexis & RapidSammi:** *Run like the wind*

Man, thanks for that guys. Really liked the pie to the face. Now it's my turn. *Readies le purple boots of T.O.*

 ** _Five minutes later_**

*Boots Sammi and Alex into timeout*

OK, everybody. After that fiasco, let me tell you that I FINALLY finished the updates! I could've probably finished way earlier but school and all that jazz, y'know? So, lemme introduce you to... drum roll, please...

*cricket noises*

KYLA! *throws confetti*

 **Hey-o.**

She's a new and important character so say hi everyone!

*cricket noises*

 **That's a nice audience you have there.**

Yeah, aren't they great?

 **No.**

WELP! It's time you should go back and read the other chappies now. Thanks for waiting. Enjoy the -majorly- edited chapters!


End file.
